<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meet the Suitemates by CactusPot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137819">Meet the Suitemates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusPot/pseuds/CactusPot'>CactusPot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scourtney College Shenanigans [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Total Drama (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, College, F/M, Meet the Family, One Shot, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, except instead of family its suitemates lol, set in mid November of Courtney's junior year of college</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:13:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusPot/pseuds/CactusPot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“My suitemates and I are going out for dinner,” Courtney said. “We make it a point to have dinner together on Friday nights.”</p><p>“Sounds like a treat,” Scott said. “My roommate and I mostly play on his Xbox on Friday nights. I win, mostly ‘cause I take the batteries out of his controller beforehand.”</p><p>Courtney smiled in spite of herself. Fiddling with her plastic spoon, she posed the question. “Do you want to come with us tomorrow? My suitemates want to meet you.”</p><p>Scott chuckled. “If they wanna meet me, just tell them to watch Total Drama.”</p><p>Courtney sucked in a breath, and Scott corrected himself. “Sorry, sorry. Yeah I’ll be happy to come along.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Courtney/Scott (Total Drama)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scourtney College Shenanigans [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meet the Suitemates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At 3:46, Courtney entered her suite’s common room. Laptops, textbooks, and notebooks fought for a preeminent space on the small coffee table, and the objects’ owners, Courtney’s suitemates, sat on the couch, studying.</p><p>“Hey, guys.” Courtney waved a greeting to Alessia and Noora before strolling down the hallway to her room. </p><p>“You’re a minute late,” Alessia observed, calling out after Courtney. “Hanging out with that ginger guy again?”</p><p>“We only walked back from class together.” She and Scott had recently discovered their Wednesday afternoon classes took place in the same building, so the stroll inconvenienced neither of them.</p><p>Courtney dropped off her bag in her room and returned to the common area. “You make it sound so...” She struggled to find an adequate descriptor before settling on “momentous.”</p><p>“I’m just curious.”</p><p>Beside Alessia, Noora nodded. “Yeah, you haven’t even mentioned his name,” she said. “So spill! What’s the deal with mystery dude?”</p><p>“Guys!” Courtney exhaled. “It’s really not that big a deal. We just hang out sometimes.” In the four weeks since Courtney had first run into Scott on campus, they’d ordered coffee four times, eaten lunch together seven times, gone apple picking once, and walked to their classes together at least thrice a week.</p><p>“Sounds like you’re into him,” Noora cooed after Courtney relayed the statistics to them. “Especially if you’ve memorized the numbers.”</p><p>“<em>Please</em>. Don’t read into it.” Courtney pointedly ignored the first part of Noora’s declaration. “You guys <em> know </em>I note all excursions in my planner.”</p><p>Alessia leaned over. “I bet she doodles hearts in the margins,” she told Noora, who’d gained notoriety for the scribbles that lined her own chemistry notebooks.</p><p>“Don’t make me bring it out,” Courtney threatened, jerking a thumb in the direction of her room at the end of the hall.</p><p>A door opened; drawn by the sound of discussion, Courtney’s third and final roommate emerged from her room. “What are we talking about?” Jen asked.</p><p>“Courtney’s boyfriend,” Noora supplied.</p><p>“Scott’s not my boyfriend!” Courtney insisted, though she immediately regretted mentioning his name to the one person who’d actually watched All Stars.</p><p>Jen’s blue eyes lit up. “Wait, <em> the </em> Scott? He goes <em>here</em>? And you’re hanging <em> out </em>with him?” Courtney winced at the rising pitch of Jen’s raspy voice. “That’s a game-changer!”</p><p>“It really isn’t,” Courtney said, even though that might be a tiny white lie. She liked Scott, even if she wouldn’t outright admit as much to her friends. Their hangouts so far were more friendly excursions than actual dates. They weren’t official yet, but that was fine with her. Courtney was determined to take things slow. In fact, she’d considered scheduling key relationship milestones in her planner; both ‘first date’ and ‘make things official’ had been planned for late December. Ultimately her therapist had talked her out of that idea.</p><p>“Jen knows Scott?” Alessia cocked her head and looked from Courtney to Jen and back again.</p><p>“No,” Courtney said right as Jen said, “Pretty much.”</p><p>“Does this have to do with The Reality Show That Shall Not Be Named?” Noora guessed.</p><p>Courtney nodded primly.</p><p>“No, Jen’s ride,” Noora decided. “This <em> definitely </em>is a game-changer.”</p><p><em> What game</em>? Courtney thought. Alessia had turned her attention back to her papers, but now Noora and Jen were way too invested in her business.</p><p>Jen clapped her hands. “Oh! You should bring Scott to Friday night dinner.”</p><p>Noora gasped. “Jen’s onto something! We can <em> finally </em>meet him!”</p><p>“<em>Meet him</em>? Way to put pressure on a relationship that doesn’t even exist!” <em> Yet</em>.</p><p>Alessia, who was stacking her folders and notebooks, paused to give Courtney a reassuring look. “It’s your decision, C.”</p><p>“Y’know I could just look him up online right now.” Noora whipped out her phone. “Give me twenty seconds.”</p><p>“Make mountains out of molehills much?” Courtney sighed and threw her hands in the air for dramatic effect. “Fine, I’ll invite him along.”</p><p>“Yay!” Noora held up her palm, and Jen returned the air high five from across the room. “Okay, should I wear my red headscarf or my green one?”</p><p>Alessia chipped in: “What about me? Gold earrings or silver?” Though Noora’s question had been earnest, the smirk on Alessia’s thin lips suggested her query leaned satirical.</p><p>Courtney wasn’t sure how many more times she could repeat “It’s not that big a deal” before she went insane. She excused herself to her room, and the group dispersed.</p><p>After checking the time—3:48—Courtney fired off a quick text to Scott. Then she shut off her phone, opened her textbooks to begin homework, and tried to convince herself that it’d all work out fine.</p>
<hr/><p>The following afternoon, Courtney ate lunch with Scott at the campus food court.</p><p>“Do you have any plans tomorrow night?” Courtney asked.</p><p>“Nah. I’m completely free.” Scott took a swig from his soda before offering her a slanted grin. “You’re probably all booked up, though.”</p><p>Courtney took a bite of her rather insipid mac-and-cheese. “In a manner of speaking. My suitemates and I are going out for dinner.”</p><p>“So formal.”</p><p>“It’s our weekly routine,” Courtney said. “We’re all very motivated individuals—that’s why we requested to dorm together—and during the week we’re busy with clubs and electives and whatnot. Our schedules don’t line up often, so we make it a point to have dinner together on Friday nights.”</p><p>“Sounds like a treat,” Scott said. “My roommate and I mostly play on his Xbox on Friday nights. I win, mostly ‘cause I take the batteries out of his controller beforehand.”</p><p>Courtney smiled in spite of herself. Fiddling with her plastic spoon, she posed the question. “Do you want to come with us tomorrow? My suitemates want to meet you.”</p><p>Scott chuckled. “If they wanna meet me, just tell them to watch Total Drama.”</p><p>Courtney sucked in a breath, and Scott corrected himself. “Sorry, sorry. Yeah, I’ll be happy to come along.”</p><p>“I can pay, too,” Courtney added in case he needed extra incentive.</p><p>“Love me some free grub.” Scott rubbed his stomach. “Can’t wait, Court.”</p><p>“Perfect.” She pulled out her planner—which had exactly <em>zero</em> hearts in its margins—and, using her recently-purchased, non-antique pen, added a ‘w/ Scott’ under the ‘suitemate dinner’ already written down.</p><p>“This is gonna be sweet,” Scott said. “Mostly ‘cause it’s an excuse to hang out with you.”</p><p>“Scott!” Courtney swatted him playfully. “Just… mind your manners, okay?”</p><p>“But of course,” he agreed with a satirical flourish. “I’ve got killer lady-charming abilities. Your suitemates are gonna <em> love </em>me.”</p><p>She giggled. “You’re a regular James Dean, Scott.”</p><p>“Okay, give me a moment.” Scott pulled out his phone, no doubt searching up to whom exactly Courtney had compared him.</p><p>As Courtney watched him, the macaroni settling in her stomach tied itself in knots. She wasn’t mixing oil and water, was she?</p><p><em> Do. Not. Catastrophize. Everything will be fine</em>, she told herself. <em> He’s only meeting your friends, not your parents. Pfft, I don’t even want to think about </em>that<em>. </em></p><p>“James Dean is kinda hot,” Scott said, startling her out of her thoughts. “What exactly are you trying to say, Courtney?”</p><p>“Don’t read too far into it, you dork.” Courtney folded her arms and glanced at the remains of her meal. “Want the rest of my macaroni?”</p><p>“I thought you’d never ask.”</p>
<hr/><p>Two summers ago, Scott had almost missed Total Drama All Stars because he’d arrived late to the airport. That was the type of person he was. Not tonight, though. Courtney prized punctuality—her vocab word, not his—so now he loitered outside of the restaurant, three minutes before they’d agreed to meet up.</p><p>Good thing he’d showed up early because the girls arrived right on time. Three unknown girls accompanied Courtney, who, of course, looked gorgeous as ever.</p><p>“Scott! You’re early!” A delighted, cheesy smile split across Courtney’s face.</p><p>With a grin of his own, Scott shrugged as if this wasn’t out of the ordinary. “Wouldn’t want to keep you waiting.”</p><p>“I appreciate that.” Courtney’s arm twitched as if she was about to go in for a hug. Ultimately her arms stayed by her side.</p><p><em> Looks like someone’s got stage fright</em>.</p><p>One of Courtney’s friends, a short girl wearing a hijab, coughed loudly. “So, Courtney, are you gonna introduce us?”</p><p>Scott opened his mouth to speak, but Courtney gently pushed him towards the door. “Let’s get settled inside and <em> then </em>everyone can learn names.”</p><p>Inside, the hostess seated them at a corner booth. Scott nabbed a seat between Courtney and a ponytailed brunette wearing a pigeon-blue halter top.</p><p>“Okay. Everybody, this is Scott.” Courtney gestured towards him. “But I suppose that's redundant. You knew his name already.” She tucked a stray hair behind her ear.</p><p>“Pleased to meet y’all.” Scott nodded at the other three girls. “Court didn’t tell me your names, so, ah…”</p><p>The short girl who’d coughed earlier smiled at him. “I’m Noora.”</p><p>“Alessia,” said the tall girl beside Noora. Her dark hair was slightly longer than Courtney’s but nowhere near as pretty. In Scott’s opinion, anyway.</p><p>Ponytail Girl stuck her hand out. “I’m Jennifer. But most people call me Jen.”</p><p>Scott accepted the handshake. “Cool.”</p><p>Jen laced her fingers together. “Okay, so I know Courtney doesn’t like talking about it, but how did <em> you </em>like Total Drama?”</p><p>“Eh. I was totally robbed out of a million dollars”—<em>twice</em>, thanks to the wonder couple that was Zoey and Mike—“but I met Courtney, so it wasn’t all bad.” He winked at Courtney. <em> That’s right, Scottie knows how to lay on the charm</em>.</p><p>“<em>Cute</em>,” Noora commented. Courtney sighed into her hands.</p><p>“I would’ve loved to compete,” Jen said. “My friend Jude sent in an audition tape, actually, but he didn’t get in.”</p><p>“Guess he didn’t have the right stuff.” Then again, that statement applied to some of the people who <em>had </em>made it onto the show—lookin’ at you, Toxic Rats.</p><p>Scott glanced between Jen, Alessia, and Noora. “Wait, did all of you watch Revenge and All Stars?”</p><p>Alessia and Noora shook their heads. “My parents wouldn’t let me,” Noora said. “I believe their exact phrasing was ‘this show a paradigm of decadent, demoralizing TV programming.’”</p><p>“They’re not wrong,” Courtney muttered.</p><p>“Definitely not wrong,” Scott agreed. <em> Note to Scotty: lookup ‘paradigm’ and ‘decadent’ in the dictionary later</em>.</p><p>After the waitress took their orders, the suitemates shared fun facts about themselves. Jen, captain of the ski team, was a business major. Noora was apparently majoring in biochemistry, whatever that was. Alessia, an education major, was president of the book club; Courtney smirked at Scott as that information revealed itself.</p><p>Scott gave them the rundown on himself: a business major with no clubs to speak of.</p><p>“If you’re looking for activities, you could join Taekwondo with Courtney and me,” Noora suggested.</p><p>He flexed a bicep, Lightning-style. “Thanks, but I’m plenty strong as is.”</p><p>While Noora laughed hysterically, Courtney leaned over to Scott. “Taekwondo focuses more on quads than biceps,” she quipped.</p><p>With a good-natured smirk, Scott elbowed her. “Jeez, Court, I haven’t taken anatomy yet.”</p><p>The waitress arrived with their dishes. While Noora and Alessia prayed, Scott snapped a photo of his turkey enchiladas. He sent it to the Revenge group chat, mostly to irk Zoey, who was nearing the end of her thirty-day vegetarian challenge.</p><p>“So you’re a business major too?” Jen asked as she cut into the chicken pot pie she’d ordered.</p><p>“For sure,” Scott replied. “Gotta swindle people somehow, right?”</p><p>Jen laughed. Her raspy giggles sounded familiar to Scott, but he couldn’t quite place why. “How are you liking the program so far?”</p><p>“It’s not so bad,” Scott said. “I’m assuming you like it, though. You gotta be a straight-A student if you’re friends with Courtney.”</p><p>Jen raised her glass as if she was toasting. “Same to you, fellow friend-of-Courtney.”</p><p>Scott glanced at Court. She was engrossed in a Taekwondo conversation with Noora. It was doubtful she was overhearing their conversation.</p><p>“Let’s just say I work as hard as I feel the need to.” Scott bit into his turkey enchilada. He was nowhere near a straight-A student—he was failing English right now, in fact, but that wasn’t info Courtney’s friends needed to know. “Work smart, not hard, eh?”</p><p>“<em>Exactly</em>.” Jen pointed her fork at him in agreement.</p><p>“It’s all about finding the balance,” Scott added. He’d learned that throwing around vaguely insightful phrases made you sound smarter than you actually were.</p><p>Jen nodded seriously. “<em>So </em>true. That’s the key to success.”</p><p>“Mmmhmm,” Scott agreed.</p><p>“What’s your goal for your business degree?” Jen asked.</p><p><em> Get rich quick </em>was Scott’s first thought. Out loud, he said, “I’ve always wanted to be a CEO. I’ve got the charisma for the role, y’know?”</p><p>“I can <em>so </em>see it,” Jen agreed. “Personally, I’d like to manage a sporting goods store. I worked at one when I was a teenager, and let me say, I have a <em> lot </em>of ideas for improvements.”</p><p>Scott listened as Jen outlined her five-year-plan. He didn’t recognize most of the vocabulary she used—that was something Jen and Courtney had in common—but she sounded pretty confident, so he didn’t question it.</p><p>Between bites of enchilada, he stoll glances to his right. Jen was cool, sure, but she was no Courtney. And she talked <em>way </em>too much about skiing. All through dessert—hot fudge sundaes on the house, because apparently, Alessia knew the manager—Jen talked less about business and more about proper skiing technique.</p><p>At some point, Scott would have to take Courtney on a skiing date, if not only to get some use out of this boring conversation.</p>
<hr/><p>On the stroll from the restaurant back to campus, Courtney purposefully placed herself in between Jen and Scott and quietly observed her friends. Alessia and Noora compared their plans for next week, Jen texted on her phone, and Scott <em>also </em>texted on his phone.</p><p><em> What if they’re texting each other</em>? Courtney shook off the ridiculous thought. Dinner had gone well; she had no reason to overthink.</p><p>“Hey, hey Court.” Scott elbowed her. “I sent a photo of my enchiladas to Zoey. Started a whole argument about the ‘ethics of vegetarianism.’” He snickered. “Is that hilarious or <em> what</em>?”</p><p>Courtney smiled, more at Scott’s cute, impish grin than at the joke itself. “That’s amazing, Scott.”</p><p>Jen’s sudden laughter startled Courtney, just like it had throughout the evening. Every time Courtney heard raspy giggling, she had glanced at Scott and Jen, engrossed in their own little conversation.</p><p><em> I thought you got over this</em>, Courtney told herself as she brushed a stray hair out of her eyes. <em> You have to stop waiting for the other shoe to drop. Newsflash, Courtney! The other shoe does not exist</em>.</p><p>“Guys, Nikki just sent me the funniest video from Prague.” Jen halted the group so they could watch said video on her phone.</p><p>“Court,” Scott whispered, tugging on the sleeve of Courtney’s cardigan. “Where’s Prague?”</p><p>“I’ll tell you later,” Courtney promised.</p><p>After everyone had laughed themselves silly at the video—a tiny poodle tackling a pedestrian—they continued walking back to campus. When they crossed onto the south side of campus, Courtney reflexively checked the time. 9:14. She had sixteen minutes until her next scheduled activity.</p><p>“Alright, girls,” Courtney announced. “I’m going to walk Scott back to his building.”</p><p>“You are?” Scott’s eyebrows rose.</p><p>“I am.” Courtney shrugged nonchalantly. “You’re always walking me back to <em> my </em>building, so it seems fair for me to return the favor.” Also, she wanted to talk with Scott without her suitemates listening in. No shame in admitting that.</p><p>Before they parted ways, Alessia caught Courtney’s attention. “Hey, C.” She flashed Courtney her seal of approval: a simple thumbs up.</p><p>“Scott’s cool,” Jen added.</p><p>“See ya when you get back!” Noora waved as the group split up. The girls walked east while Courtney and Scott continued walking north.</p><p>Once her suitemates were out of sight, Courtney asked, “So? What’re your thoughts on dinner?”</p><p>“Your friends are pretty cool,” Scott said. “None of them were annoying, and I find a <em> lot </em> of people annoying.” He shuddered. “<em>Vegetarians</em>.”</p><p>Despite the knot in her stomach, Courtney smirked knowingly. “You wouldn’t tell me if you <em> did </em>find them annoying, would you?”</p><p>“Guess you’ll never know,” Scott drawled. “Hey, y’know what I realized halfway through? Jen really sounds like…” He hesitated. “Nevermind. You probably don’t want to hear her name.”</p><p>“Gwen?” Courtney finished his thought and succeeded in only mildly flinching.</p><p>“Yeah, Gwen.”</p><p>“I had the <em> exact </em>same thought when I met Jen!” Courtney scuffed her boot against the pavement. “Weird how two completely different people can have such a similar vocal pattern. If I wasn’t swamped with pre-law stuff, I’d love to take an epigenetics class.”</p><p>“Woah woah woah.” Scott held up his hands. “Too many big words for me. I’m already confused about Prague.”</p><p>Courtney informed him of Prague’s location in the Czech Republic. “Honestly, Scott, you need to break out a map sometimes.”</p><p>“Maps are for scouts and cadets. I don’t need one, ‘cause I ain’t ever getting lost.” Scott puffed out his chest. “I know the land.”</p><p>“I’m sure you do,” Courtney said evenly. Ugh, what was <em>wrong </em>with her? Scott was being just as goofy as usual. There was no reason for her stomach to feel hollow or for her goosebumps to cover her arms.</p><p>The next topic of conversation was the vegetarian discourse Scott had started in his group chat. Though Courtney nodded as he spoke, her thoughts kept inadvertently wandering back to dinner. Scott and Jen had gotten along swimmingly. That was better than the alternative. And here she was, making much ado about nothing.</p><p>They were nearing his building when she blurted out, “So, uh, who was your favorite?”</p><p>“They all sucked,” Scott said. “Maybe Lightning, ‘cause he was dumb as a rock. At least he hates vegetarians as much as I do.”</p><p>“No, silly, not <em>them</em>. I meant your favorite out of my suitemates.”</p><p>“You want me to pick a favorite suitemate?” Scott scratched his stubbly chin. “Gonna have to go with you, Court.”</p><p>Against her own volition, she was smiling. “You know what I meant.”</p><p>“Okay, fine. If you’re <em> making </em> me pick someone other than you, then I pick Noora.”</p><p>“Really?” Courtney’s eyebrows almost rose off her head. “But you were talking to Jen for most of dinner.”</p><p>“Well, yeah, ‘cause I was sitting next to her. She’s cool and all, but she talks <em>waaay </em>too much about sports. Sounded like Jo.” He stuck his tongue out like he’d tasted something vomitous. </p><p>Though Courtney didn’t know the extent of Scott’s relationship with Jo, context clues indicated this was a good sign. “Good to know.”</p><p>They’d reached the entrance to Scott’s dorm. He leaned one arm against the building’s brick wall. “Sounds like someone’s jealous, heheh.”</p><p><em> Wow</em>. She’d spent the whole walk dancing around her feelings, and Scott had summarized them in one crass sentence.</p><p>“Was <em>not</em>,” Courtney said, mostly to save face. “It’s just a little implicit bias I haven’t shaken off entirely.”</p><p>“Whatever you say,” Scott drawled. “Hey, are any of your suitemates single?”</p><p>Courtney blanched. “Ex<em>cuse </em> me?”</p><p>“Er, that came out wrong!” Scott said hurriedly. “What I meant was, maybe I can set one of them up with my roommate, and we can go on a double date.”</p><p>“A double date? Before we even have a single date?”</p><p>Scott’s brow furrowed. “Have we not been going on dates?”</p><p>“No, we have not been going out on dates!”</p><p>“What do you call the apple picking we did two weeks ago?”</p><p>“A friendly excursion!” Courtney threw her hands in the air. Suddenly, she was laughing hysterically.</p><p>“I can’t <em> believe</em>,” she yelped between gasps of air, “that we were on <em> completely </em>different wavelengths about that!”</p><p>Scott sniggered. “Honestly. I mean, who says ‘friendly excursion?’”</p><p>“<em>I </em>do!” Courtney said. When her laughter had mostly subsided, Courtney took his hand. “Scott, will you do me the honor of accompanying me on an official date next weekend?”</p><p>“Why not right now?”</p><p>“I have to call my parents in ten minutes.”</p><p>“Oh.” Scott nodded. “Next weekend it is, then.”</p><p>“Perfect.” As Courtney smiled at him, she was unable to remember why she’d been so disquieted. “We’ll hash out the details sometime this week.”</p><p>“You know how much I love hashing.”</p><p>After they bid farewells, Courtney walked back to her dorm. A content smile on her face, she mulled over the night's events. <em>I can’t wait to tell the girls about this</em>!</p><p>But by the time Courtney entered her building, she’d decided to keep this new development to herself—for a few hours, at least.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When I was conceptualizing Courtney's friend group/college life, I decided to include Jen from 6teen be Courtney's third suitemate because A) I didn't want to create three OCs from scratch, and B) who doesn't love a good crossover/reference? It was serendipity that in the middle of writing I realized hey, Jen and Gwen share a voice actress. And so, their similar-sounding voices became an important plot point. Crazy how that works.</p><p>Also, no hate to vegetarians whatsoever. That's just our resident Rat Boy's opinion.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>